Beautiful stranger
by Nem White
Summary: Mollie travels to the USA with her best friend Sarah, they are set apon by a vampire. Mollie is rescued by Sams pack just in time, though Sarah doesnt make it. She eventually gets to know her rescuers and is lucky enough to find love!
1. Moonlight

She was everywhere, all at once; I could see her pale face light up between the foliage as it caught the moons rays. My heart was pumping so violently I thought it might break through my ribs. My jagged breathing and clumsy steps were all that could be heard in the silent forest.

_How can she be so fast? _I thought to myself.

I was tiring, I'd been sprinting now for god knows how long, and I was getting slower with every passing second. Not to mention the searing pain I felt when a hidden branch decided to take a layer of my skin off.

_What is she?_

Her laughter was driving my fear. It seemed separate from her moving face, as if she were breaking the sound barrier.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

I was about to give up when I saw light ahead, where the moons rays were not blocked by trees or foliage. My pace fastened. The trees parted and I could see the forest clearing in front of me.

_Is it a house? God I hope it's a house! Or a road, anything!_

False hope. Just a meadow.

My knees felt week, they almost gave way. I decided I couldn't run anymore. I slowed as I entered the clearing and stopped when I reached the middle.

"Given up? Pity"

Her voice was unnaturally high, and her tone was whiney. It burned my ears with annoyance. The words darted around me; she was just a blur to my tired eyes.

Finally she stopped, with unnatural stillness, a few feet ahead of me. Her long dark hair was twisting around her perfect porcelain face, as the nights light breeze touched it. The edges of her mouth pulled upwards into a grin.

_Why are you so afraid? You can fight her, she's tiny! _I tried to tell myself, but my thoughts had more than an edge of doubt in them. I'd seen what she'd done to my friend. My best friend. Tears started to swell in my eyes.

I put up my fists; I wasn't giving up so easily. I'd at least _try._

_Sarah, this is for you. _I took a shaky step forward.

"Going to fight me?" She produced another ear splitting laugh.

"Gosh she smell's _good_. I love it when they run." It was barely a mumble, as if it were directed more to her self than me.

My words were a trembling ruin, but I tried to strengthen them as much as possible.

"Murderer, you fucking _murderer_." The last was a shout, as pain seared through my heart at the thought of my helpless, frail friend, drained of blood in front of my eyes.

"Why me? Why _her?_" My words turned to sobs.

"I was hungry, she was just a snack, silly pale thing, had barely any juice in her. But _you_, you're much more appealing. And all this running has made you smell _exquisite_"

Suddenly she was caressing my throat with her cold fingers. I hadn't even seen her move from where she last stood.

My arms fell limp against my side. There was nothing I could do against such speed and strength. I wanted to fight her, but it was clear she'd just crush me.

She whispered in my ear.

"It's your own fault you know, smelling so good. And you're short hair, it's like presenting your neck on a silver platter."

I felt her icy lips begin to brush my neck, and then they were gone.

I stood bewildered; I dared myself to turn my head.

She was backing away from me. Her eyes wide with fear, but they passed my pathetic form, across the clearing, towards the woods on the other side.

I turned my head back towards where her gaze fell. That's when I saw them; the massive horse sized hulking shapes. Their growls shook the woods around me, and the very ground I stood on.

The moonlight hit their countless eyes as they shone yellow in our direction, glancing between the two of us.

The shapes stepped out from the woods, in flank formation, and I could see their true forms under the moons silver haze.

_Wolves_

For a frozen second I wished I was back in the beautiful strangers clutches. Rather a quick death from her, then being torn apart by wild, ridiculously overgrown, wolves.

The wolves lunged towards us. The black wolf at the front leaping forward, I was sure it was about to strike me down. However it passed agilely over my head, with a small _whoosh _of wind, towards my stalker.

At that moment a swell of relief hit me, as the wolves all passed me and pursued her.

I felt the fear drain out of me, as well as my remaining strength.

My surroundings dimmed and the wolves muffled paw thuds became deeper and softer as I slowly shut my eyes and collapsed, unconscious.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I could hear soft thuds of paws beside me again. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was still alive, they obviously didn't want to eat me or I'd be dead by now.

Warmth surrounded me

"Mmmn" The noise escaped my throat, I didn't care, I was warm, and I was floating. Had I died? Maybe now I could see Sarah.

I pulled my heavy lids open a fraction to see where fate had led me. My head was bouncing; I tensed my neck, pulling my head upright.

I could still see the huge shadows of giant wolves lurking in the dark forest around me.

My head cleared a little more. And I realised I wasn't floating; I was being carried by a man.

I gasped. He noticed.

"She's awake." He exclaimed

I struggled in his overly warm muscular arms, as I claimed some of my strength back. However it didn't seem to make any difference against the unmoving limbs.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry, no can do. There's no point struggling, I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked up at his face, almost a silhouette; I thought I saw a smile there, though it was very dark. So I gave up and let my nodding head fall into his warm, naked, chest. Only half listening to what he was saying.

"She's not injured, just in shock and very tired. There's no point bringing her to a hospital, we need to find out how much she knows, how much she saw."

His voice was deep and commanding. It was muffled as I heard it through his vibrating chest.

"I'll take her home and see if Emily can help her."

I then fell asleep in his warm arms.

* * *

AN: Ok so, first ever fanfic, please review, I need to know if its any good XD


	2. Remembered

"Ah" It was bright and my eyes were dry and saw. Every part of my body was aching. I had to think for a second.

I remembered the stalker, and the wolves. I swore none of that was a dream. No, it was defiantly real. I went through last night's ordeal in my head.

_Sarah_

I opened my eyes and as the bright red film that had covered them retreated, tears began to form and an ache in my chest made me breathless.

"Oh good you're awake!" A soft voice exclaimed. It didn't heal my loss.

I sat up, feeling as though I hadn't slept so long in years. It was probably true, I did suffer from insomnia.

I blinked a few times, clearing my sleepy tear stricken eyes.

"Where am I?" I croaked, the lump in my throat was aching dully. I shielded the light from my eyes with my hand to get a better look at the room.

It was small, white wash walls, with a bright window to my left.

I focused on the figure to my right. She sat on a low wooden chair near the foot end of the bed. Long brown hair trailed down past her shoulders, and one side of her once beautiful face, was a scarred mess. I waited for my answer.

"You're in my house. My names Emily and I live in La Push." She smiled kindly at me.

La Push? Did I really run all the way here?

"Where's Sarah? And that _bitch _who bit her!" I blurted out, scrambling to sit up properly and get a better view. Though I already new it was too late for Sarah.

"Sarah? We only found you, I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened?"

"But where is she? It's all my fault, I should have done something, but I was too weak!" My breathing became frantic and I hurried through what had happened, hoping Emily would help me make sense of things.

I steadied my voiced and closed my eyes.

"We were walking back to our motel in Forks, it was about 10pm, and this _thing_, this woman she just appeared from nowhere. Jumped out on us, she _bit_ Sarah. But I couldn't do anything; it was all so fast and…" My words became senseless mumbles as I bit town on my knuckles, eyes spilling over, rocking where I sat.

"Okay, well you're safe now, I'll do what I can to find your friend Sarah, okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"Safe, are you _kidding _me? This woman, she wasn't human! I'll never feel safe again. And it's too late for Sarah, there's no way she survived that, might as well check the paper and look for a murder victim" My voice increased in pitch at the last few words.

"I promise I'll do what I can to help" She replied.

She then changed the subject, trying to bring me back to reality.

"How about we fix you some breakfast? You have been asleep coming on 14 hours now; I'll bet you're hungry. And I still don't know your name!"

She smiled kindly at me from her chair and stepped up, placing an open hand in front of me. I took it and she helped pull me up. I stumbled for a second, and then regained my balance.

"I'm Mollie." I replied blankly.

I followed her as she led me through the bedroom door, into a hallway.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked her. Noticing I was wearing someone else's old black sweats.

"They're drying; they were pretty dirty when you arrived here so I washed them for you."

"Thank you." I said almost numbly.

I realised my appearance must be dismal. I felt my short black hair with my fingers and tried against all odds to pull the tangled mess into something more respectable.

Emily Guessed what I was doing "Don't worry about it; you can get cleaned up after breakie ok?" She smiled at me so warmly it made me feel completely welcome.

I followed her trustingly into the hallway, and through another door, diagonally opposite, into a light welcoming kitchen. In the centre of the room was a square wooden table. She gestured for me to sit down, so I let go of her hand and obeyed her.

"What would you like to eat then, how about pancakes?"

"Sure" I replied, still feeling numb.

After she fed me breakfast, she explained that her boyfriend, Sam, would be home soon with a few friends. She told me that Sam and his friends were the ones who had found me and carried me back. And that perhaps they'd be more help in figuring out what had happened to me last night.

She then led me to a bathroom situated next to my bedroom door, handing me a towel and presenting me with my fresh clean clothes.

"Use any of the shampoos and soaps, I don't mind, and the shower is pretty simple to understand." She handed me the clothes and then seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Sam found a bag in the forest too, he guessed it was yours, though the straps broken. I guess it fell off, would you like me to fetch it?"

"Yes please." My wallet, passport and toiletries were in that bag. However it all seemed so trivial when I thought of Sarah. I felt a sharp pang on pain shoot through my chest, and tried to block the disturbing images from entering my mind.

As I showered I let myself cry silently, the water washing my tears away instantaneously. I washed myself vigorously, as though it might erase what had happened. I remembered an old disposable razor was in my bag, and decided that a shave might make me feel a little cleaner. I didn't want my legs uncomfortably bristly.

After my shower I dried and dressed myself, I stepped into my black jeans and buckled them up with my spiky belt, I then pulled on my favourite red t-shirt. I wiped down a steamy mirror and applied some basic make-up to hide my imperfect skin. I took a look at myself, observing that I looked no different since yesterday, when Sarah was still alive. I wished that the stranger had chosen me to die first, then maybe it'd be Sarah standing here, looking into the mirror. The only afflictions I had gained were a few cuts and grazes.

When I had finally exited the bathroom I could hear voices escaping from the half closed kitchen door. I guessed Sam and his friends had returned.

I slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, shyly.


	3. Reality Strikes

The room fell silent as I entered.

Three young men were sat around the wooden table, each scoffing down a big plate of food.

"Hey, enjoy your shower?" Emily asked cheerfully as I stepped closer to her.

"Yes, thank you" I smiled at her, though it didn't reach my eyes.

"Boys, this is Mollie, Mollie this is-" She read from left to right "Paul, Jared and Sam-" Her eyes fixed on him with adoration, as his did to hers.

She tore her eyes away slowly, with reluctance, to look back at me.

Sam spoke.

"Well, you look a lot better this morning, how're you feeling?"

"I'm a bit saw, from running so much, but I'm mostly anxious. I need to find Sarah." My eyes betrayed me as they let the building tears fall down my cheeks. I'd hoped I was done with the crying, I hated exposing my feelings in front of others. I moved my gaze to the floor.

"I know she will be dead already, but I still need to find her…"

Sam spoke slowly. "We didn't find anyone in the forest, I'm sorry. Can you tell me where you were to begin with?"

I was surprised at first, that he didn't seem shocked at the fact I'd said my friend had died. But I decided to explain anyway

.

"Forks. A woman, I know it sounds wrong, but she bit Sarah, in the throat. She _drank her blood_" the last words shot out of my mouth with a tone of complete disgust.

At that moment Sam picked something off the countertop, a newspaper. He handed it to me.

"I'm sorry" His face was motionless. I looked at the headline.

'**ONE ****MURDERD, ONE MISSING'**

And then at the sub headline.

'Young British women found with throat cut, her friend is presumed missing'

I couldn't focus on the rest of the article; my eyes were blurry with tears.

"So that all really happened?" My knees felt weak so I stepped back into the closest wall and slid down to sit on the floor. I dropped the paper and put my head in my hands and wept.

The room was silent for a while, and I heard the guys finish their meals.

There was a knock on the door.

"Here they are." Sam announced.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up.

"Come on" It was a soft, deep voice, not Sam. Someone else.

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me up.

I let my hands drop, blinking, clearing my eyes, keeping them fixed on the floor. I didn't know if I would be able to stand if this stranger wasn't holding me up.

He lead me away from the kitchen into another room, I glanced lazily behind me to see the front door open, and what seemed like, five more people step in.

I was half carried into another room; it was a living room, though I can't say that I focussed much on the details at the time. He sat me down on a sofa, keeping one hand on my shoulder. He spoke down to me.

"Losing a friend is hard, but you're safe now, she can't get to you. There are a few things that need to be discussed in the kitchen; I hope you don't mind sitting in here for a while."

I looked up at him with my swollen eyes, noticing he was the one called Jared.

"Its fine, I'd like to be alone now anyway." I replied.

He patted me on the head and stepped back into the hallway.

I felt as if there was more to this then they were letting on. I wandered if they knew about the giant wolves, I assumed they must have done, as the wolves where still surrounding me when I was rescued.

I did need to be alone, I wasn't lying, but I couldn't resist the temptation to listen through the kitchen door. No one was watching me after all.

I got up quietly, and slowly stepped towards the door leading into the hallway. I made sure the movement of my feet made no noticeable sound and hoped the door wouldn't squeak when I pushed it further open.

I edged into the hall, walking as stealthily as I could; it only took a few steps till I was at the door. It was closed, so I moved the side of my head as close to the door as possible, without actually touching it. I started to listen.

"-I'm pretty sure she saw us." That was Jared.

Sam's strong voice spoke over him. "That's not so important, compared to the fact that there's a vampire in the neighbourhood. We need to find her; I don't want any more innocent lives taken. She has to be destroyed."

My heart skipped a beat at the word "vampire". Could it be true? I must admit it had come across my mind, but I had thrown it aside, thinking it nonsense.

I thought of Sarah's punctured neck, and her pale bloodless body.

Vampire, no wonder she was so fast and strong, it explained everything.

I listened more intently. I was hoping, just a little, that they were joking. This woman, being an immortal corpse, now frightened me even more. I thought about how she would never grow old or weak (well, from what I'd had seen in the movies), she might never stop hunting me.

And these guys, these young men, all a similar age to me, were planning on killing her. They didn't have a hope in hell.

"-think you can help us Jacob?" Sam again.

"Of course, we'll sniff her out in no time!" This voice, which answered to Jacob, had a hint of excitement in it.

_Fool_ I thought.

I had to warn them! How did they expect to beat her? And what if she had friends? I couldn't let my rescuers sentence themselves to death!

I removed my ear from the door and pushed it open impatiently. I took a couple of steps inside and shouted before I could even get a good look at everybody.

"You cant, she'll kill you! _Please_ don't go, you won't stand a chance!" My face was a frustrated mess as I tried to make the room full of Quileute's understand.

I looked around suddenly aware of how many people were actually crowded into the room. Still mostly men, however another woman had arrived, they were all so young.

They all glared at me until Sam finally spoke.

"Mollie, please go and sit in the living room." His voice was calm and commanding. But I didn't obey.

"No, you're going to tell me what's going on." I stared at him fiercely.

"Look-"

"I'm _not_ moving _until_ I hear an explanation!"


	4. Wolves

I was sitting on the edge of the square table in the kitchen. I had been offered the seat when the one called Jacob said I had a right to know.

"First things first." Sam exclaimed. "The police are looking for you, it says in here-" He was leaning against the counter, gesturing towards the paper. "-that you're a suspect."

"What!" My eyebrows pulled together and my already large eyes widened.

"_I'm_ a suspect?" I put my elbows on the table and leant my head on my hands, running them through my hair.

I closed my eyes. "What a mess."

An unfamiliar voice spoke from across the table. Deep again, but huskier than the others. "-well, we'll figure something out. You'll be ok. Right Jacob?"

I looked to the face which was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't focus, he looked just like the others. I looked to the next unfocussed figure who spoke, Jacob.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe we should talk to Charlie. What do you think, Sam?"

Sam replied. "He knows about us to a certain extent. Maybe you could tell him it's a situation we've got to deal with. Maybe he could quieten down the papers, I've no doubt Mollie's picture will be in them before long."

"Yeah, he might understand, we better be off then. I guess we don't have much time."

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Who's Charlie?"

Jacob replied. "He's Chief of Police in Forks."

Suddenly I was worried with the fact that they might actually turn me in.

"What?! But he'll arrest me! They think I killed Sarah. He's not going to believe a _vampire_ killed her!"

"Charlie knows that certain things can't be explained, he trusts us, it'll be ok."

I thought on what he said for a second, I wondered why a cheif of police would trust a bunch of young adults.

"Wait, what's all this 'us' business, who are you?"

Jacob looked at Sam. "She should know mate." Sam gave Jacob a weary look then shrugged.

Jacob then looked to me. "Other than the bloodsucker, did you see anything else last night?" His eyes widened and he lowered his head a little, as if hinting.

"I saw, I saw wolves… But they were huge!" I looked up at Jacob. "Was that you?"

My eyes were wide in disbelief and my mouth was open slightly.

"No, that was Sam and his pack. Whats more important is we need to know you can keep things to yourself."

"But are you like him too?" I gawked.

"Yes, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil here, are my pack."

"This is unreal." I stared at his friends properly for the first time, trying to imagine them all as giant wolves. A nervous laugh escaped my lips. I put my hand over my mouth, muting the sound.

I then removed my hand from my mouth, having contolled my emotions, and rested it in my lap.

"Like anyone would believe me anyway… Right?"

"Thanks."

Now, as I took them all in, I noticed him. _Embry?_ I wondered. He was staring at me. Well, they were all staring at me. But his eyes, they caught my attention, I couldn't tell why.

"Look, I'm sorry we can't stay to explain longer." Jacob said, as I reluctantly pulled my eyes off Embry to look at him whilst he spoke. "But we need to stop any further media attention, you'll be safe here so don't worry. And I'll see if we can get any of your things back from the Motel for you. Though I guess that's all evidence now…" He got up from where he was sitting and headed towards the door, then paused.

"Come on guys" He gestured towards his friends, his _pack_.

"Wait-" It was Embry. He was looking at Jacob with a sort of desperate expression.

"What is it?"

"Jacob, do you mind if I stay here?" He shot a glance at me, and then looked back at Jacob, with the most peculiar expression on his face.

There was an awkward silence whilst Jacob registered things. For a moment he looked shocked.

He then laughed "Sure sure"

"What? Why?" Quil questioned.

He looked at Embry, whose eyes were now fixed on me. Quil seemed to notice something there, like Jacob had.

I felt a little worried, as everyone glanced between me and Embry, he was a wolf, maybe my first assumptions were right, and he really did want to eat me. I gulped loudly, though no one really noticed.

"Ah okay, well, I guess we'll see you later then." As he got up he grinned at Jacob.

"Urr, guy-" It was Leah, but she dropped what she was saying when she met Jacobs gaze.

_I'm so confused_ I thought to myself, as no one was explaining the looks they kept giving each other. _What are they planning on doing to me? No, don't think like that Mollie_ I told myself_ They rescued you, they aren't going to _eat_ you_.

Jacob looked to Sam "As long as that's okay with you?"

"I don't think I'd have a choice in the matter anyway" Sam chuckled as he looked in Embry's direction.

Jacob and his pack made their way after a short goodbye, partly consisting of Seth and Quil stuffing muffins into their pockets which they found on the counter, waving and saying muffled goodbyes as they stuffed their faces. However I thought I'd felt tension in the room, it seemed to lessen when they had left. Though I noticed Embry looked awkward as he sat, he almost looked as though he didn't know what to do. A little like myself.

He started to glare at me with a sort of dazed-curious look. I couldn't help but stare back at the wolf man in front of me.

When Jared spoke, I realised where I was, I tore my eyes off Embry and the room reappeared around me.

I could feel the butterfly's fluttering nervously in my stomach. So I clutched it with my arms.

"So Sam, do you need us here? Or shall we go, we're not gunna be far?"

"Yeah sure, you might as well go; I'll give you a call if there's anything new. And I'll see you all tonight anyway."

So after Sam's pack left, it was just the four of us, the kitchen seemed so empty now. Emily noticed I was still clutching my stomach.

"Are you feeling okay Mollie, I know it's a lot to take in?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine" I smiled up at her.

To be honest I wasn't feeling fine at all, the loss of Sarah was festering unhealthily inside me and now this Embry guy was making me feel all queasy, I couldn't tell why, maybe its because I really thought he was going to eat me, and I had just found out that I was in a room full of wolf men. Not forgetting the constant worry that this vampire would come back to claim me.

My worried thoughts were the only thing I could hear in the silent room. I wasn't aware how awkward the other three were feeling.

Sam finally spoke, to everyone else's relief.

"Hey Embry, take Mollie into the living room will you? I need to talk to Em alone. Feel free to watch TV or whatever."

I froze in my seat.

_Is this the part where he eats me?  
_

My face must have given me away. Embry tried to comfort me.

"Its ok, I know this is all a lot to deal with, but I don't bite, okay?" His voice was calm and kind.

He got up and moved around the table, he stopped by my chair, offering me his hand. I looked up into his deep brown eyes long enough to realize that all my worries were unnecessary. I removed my arms from around my waist and put my small pale hand into his open palm.


	5. Out of the Blue

Embry led me through the kitchen door and down the hallway.

As we walked, I noticed how tall he was, well over six ft. His hair was black and messy, just reaching his eyes.

We walked into the living room, hand in hand, he picked up the remote control, switching on the TV. He turned the volume down and let go of my hand as he sat on the couch.

I followed suit.

He turned to me, ignoring the TV. "How are you feeling? I noticed no one really asked you. I mean, do you want to talk about it, about what happened last night? Or is there anything you want to know about us?"

I turned to him, looked strait into his eyes. He was the first person today who really seemed to care about what I thought and felt. I guessed it would be useful to know more about my situation here, but I didn't want to talk about Sarah, not yet.

"I'm worrying about everything, as I usually do, though now there's a _reason_ to worry. I doubt my life will ever be the same, in fact I know it won't be."

I looked away. I put my elbow on the armrest and rested my head on my hand. I stared at the TV, without really seeing, and sighed.

"Tell me what you're worrying about." He replied.

So I did.

"I'm worried that the police will come and lock me up, that this bitch of a bloodsucker is gunna come back for me. I'm worried that I'll never see my friends or family again, either because I'll die, or because they'll think I'm a murderer and disown me. And… Oh, just a million other things too." I was too exhausted to go on, I guessed he got the picture.

Then, suddenly, he took my chin in his warm hand, moving my head to face him. My heart skipped a beat.

"First of all the police won't lock you up, because we won't allow them to. We won't let you die, and we'll make sure it's known that you are innocent. Got that?"

I didn't know how he could be so sure of things, or why he and his friends were helping me without even considering the consequences.

He let go of my chin and leaned back in his seat.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say it's our responsibility if a bloodsucker's in the neighbourhood."

He smiled down at me.

"So, wanna know anything cool about werewolves?"

My eyes widened.

"Is that what you are? I guess that makes sense."

I paused for a second, thinking about films and what I knew of werewolves.

"So, can you only change when there is a full moon? Can you control it?"

He started laughing, was he laughing at me? It's not like I'd have known.

"We can change whenever we like, we don't need a full moon."

He was still chuckling slightly. Though, I decided to ask him another question, one which was now far too important not to ask. And something which I only just realised might be possible.

"If you bite me, do I become one?" I must admit, I was a little frightened, and it probably showed.

"No, plus, I don't bite remember?" He grinned at me.

I leant my head against the back of the couch, facing him. I thought about how crazy this conversation would have sounded to me just 24 hours ago.

"So, do you have any superpowers?" I couldn't help but smile a little. "For example; strength or speed?"

He took on a smug expression.

"Both, plus I can heal real fast."

"Are you as fast as them?" He knew what I meant.

"Course, we see ourselves as being designed to destroy them, which is why you don't need to worry about your safety, plus we'd smell her if she came anywhere close."

Now this had all been explained to me, I couldn't help feeling safer. They were as strong as she was, perhaps they really could catch her. I felt gratitude swelling in my chest. I wondered where I'd be if it weren't for Embry and his friends. Dead.

I felt so relaxed now, in his presence, I closed me eyes, as relief flowed through me.

A warm arm stretched around my soulders, I felt Embry shuffle closer. I opened my eyes lazily, and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Plus, I guess it must be hard for you, the only person you knew on this continent isn't here anymore."

To my surprise I didn't feel Sarah's loss as much as I might have expected. Being by Embry's side seemed to fill the hole Sarah had left. And he was right, when I was with Sarah, she was my daily reminder of home. And without her I was starting to feel completely lost. But now, sitting by Embry's warm side, I didn't seem to miss home at all."

Now, due the waves of relief, it took me a while to notice the butterflies were back, full force.

As I was sitting closer to Embry, I took in the small details, like as the sunlight shone through his hair, it turned a reddish brown. And he smelt nice too, a little woodsy, like pine.

He moved his arm from around my shoulder, to around my waist. He pulled me tighter to his side.

I carried on staring up at him; I started to wonder why I hadn't noticed him sooner.

Our faces were so close, and he was bending forward to meet mine. However I panicked, feeling shy, I bent my face down, and leant against his chest. I wondered what the hell he was doing, he barely knew me. Not that I didn't like the attention.

"Oh, sorry, that was out of the blue." He apologised.

At that moment Emily walked in, looking at the two of us. Me, huddled against his side.

"I thought so, she know?" Emily said with a smile.

"Do I know what?" I asked, confused again, by their lack of explaining.

"Err, I guess I should probably tell her." He replied to Emily. A frown appeared on his face. "Maybe you could tell her, coming from a woman's perspective and all, she would probably understand quicker, you know how it feels and everything." He was almost pleading.

"Oh dump it onto me then why don't you. Though I guess I could… Fine! Dinners ready in the kitchen, go and eat, while I relieve you of your duty."

He gave me an unexpected kiss on the forehead and jumped up out of his seat, whilst I was left feeling cold and exposed on the couch.

He walked swiftly past Emily, patting her on the head. "I owe ya!" and walked out of the room.

Emily came to sit by my side.

"What is it now?" I asked her, with a worried tone.

"Oh don't worry its not so bad!" She grinned, then carried on speaking.

"Mollie, you've seen me and Sam together right? You've seen how we act. Well, it's stronger than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Him being a werewolf means he can imprint. He couldn't help who he imprinted on, but it happened to be me. And now, it would be impossible for us to live without each other. You follow?"

"Err, I guess, what's this all leading to?"

"Mollie, it's the way Embry feels about you, you've imprinted. That's why you feel so attached to him."

"That's impossible; I have only just met him!"

I tried to comprehend what she was saying. It almost made me cringe, though I could see what she meant, about the attachment.

"Yes but Mollie, before today you would have thought vampires and werewolves were impossible, right?"

So we talked a while, about how she felt when she imprinted. She explained that there was no use denying it, it would simply be impossible. And so I noticed whilst I sat there listening, I was missing him, I missed Embry.

She finished off her explaining

"well, you'll see what I mean as you spend more time with him. You won't be able to stay away from him, trust me."

I looked up at her scarred face, whilst thinking of Embry. I decided to keep an open mind about her explanation. I'd let things unfold of their own accord.

"I think I'd like to see him now."


	6. First Beach

Emily took my hand, smiled at me, and then led me back into the kitchen. I stood awkwardly in the door way. Emily made her way over to Sam; they looked into each others eyes, whilst Sam stroked her scarred face.

I couldn't put it off any longer; I moved my eyes to focus on Embry. He had an empty plate in front of him, and he was smiling up at me.

"There's steak and veg if you want some Mollie?" Emily said, he voice seemed almost distant until I focused on her.

"I'm not really hungry, thanks anyway."

I turned back to Embry.

"You want to take a walk?" He said

"Down to first beach perhaps, have you seen it yet?"

"No I haven't, didn't get a chance…" I trailed off, looking to the floor.

He stood up, picked up his empty plate and placed it in the sink. He then made his way over to me. He took my hand, I welcomed the embrace.

"Shall we then?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I replied, smiling but feeling immensely awkward.

Sam spoke "That's a good idea kids! Get to know each other" he chuckled. I guessed he'd probably want some alone time with Emily too.

Embry made a face at Sam, suggesting he didn't like the word 'kids'.

He led me into the hallway, I put on my leather jacket, which I found hanging by the door. I then stepped into my trusty boots. He guided me through the front door and a fresh breeze hit my face, the village of La Push came into view.

"So this is La Push." I said.

"Haven't you been outside yet?"

"Err no, it is beautiful here though." I looked to the forest edge, across the road. It was so green. I smiled to myself, thinking of the woods back home. Would this be my new home now? My smile faded and my forehead creased.

"You haven't seen the beach yet. Though we should probably keep a safe distance from anyone, incase someone recognizes you." He squeezed my hand.

He saw the anxious look on my face. I didn't want to be arrested if I could help it.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

As we talked, I could see the coast appear ahead. We slowly walked closer, until we reached the beach edge. We stepped onto the sand, and I took a long look at the surroundings'.

It was beautiful, the sand was flecked with evenly spaced pebbles, there were great mounds of rock rising out of the sea, and all around the beach edge, was white driftwood. To my left, lush green forest skirted the beach; it clashed with the grey sky. I took in a deep breath. This was why I had come to the USA.

At that moment a large gust of sea air hit me, almost blowing me over. Embry put his arm around my waist.

"Steady." He chuckled. I leaned into his side, feeling more protected from the wind. I wished I had a hat.

To my relief he guided me to the left, and as we walked, he blocked most of the wind, it didn't seem to bother him, though it always gave me ear ache.

"So, what do you think?" He asked abruptly.

I thought I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to embarrass myself by saying the wrong thing. So I kept silent.

"About the whole imprinting business?" He asked again.

I sighed as we walked. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, it's not anybody's fault." I couldn't deny it was a good thing. Hell, it was brilliant, I was always complaining to Sarah about not wanting to be alone. I had always envied how she met guys so easily. I was always fussy; I was the girl who wanted to be 'just friends'. But now it seemed I had finally found someone I thought was perfect. And we were meant for each other. This was something that, in my eyes, couldn't go wrong. He'd never be able to leave me for another woman, because I'd be the only woman for him. And this miracle had come, just when I was feeling more lonely then I'd ever felt before. Though, it was all so sudden.

"You know, I'm actually starting to think this imprinting thing, is a bit of a miracle."

He led me to a piece of driftwood at the edge of the beach. We sat down together, and I snuggled into his warm side. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt my heart beat quicken. I was nervous, and I knew I always shook when I got nervous. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Not close enough." He whispered in my ear, sounding a little frustrated.

Suddenly he removed one of his arms, and put it under my legs, scooping me up into his lap.

My eyes widened. _Meep_

"This okay?" He asked, looking at my shocked expression.

"Yeah, its fine, just took me by surprise."

He chucked, and I shook slightly against his large chest as it vibrated.

I moved my head up slightly and rested it on his shoulder. He turned his head to face me, and brushed the tip of his nose against mine. I smiled my first true smile of the day. His hand moved from the small of my back, up to my head. He tilted his head slowly to the side, I closed my eyes, and he touched his lips against mine.

I couldn't believe the sensation which was engulfing me. It was flowing, like electricity. I moved in his lap. Swung my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately. I didn't want to be shy anymore.

I wanted to be tighter against him, and this position just wasn't good enough, so I pulled away quickly.

"Just a sec." I half got up, swinging one leg either side of him, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me passionately again. I preferred this, though I still felt a desire to be tighter against him. I held him close with all the strength I could. Our lips parted again, and he kissed the side of my mouth, then my jaw line. He traced down my neck with the tip of his nose, and as I breathed out a small moan escaped. He returned his face to mine, we gazed at each other for an intense second. I closed my eyes and we put our foreheads together, I felt completely at peace.

Though of course, the perfect moment had to be ruined by the howl of a wolf. Our heads parted but our faces remained close. We were both still gasping a little.

"That's Jacob." He frowned. "We better make our way back to Emily's, he'll be there soon. He must have news."

As he spoke, the worry which had disappeared when I kissed him, plummeted to the pit of my stomach, like a heavy iron ball. I frowned as the depression returned.

"Don't worry, we'll continue this later." He grinned and it made me feel momentarily warmer inside. I couldn't quite believe how sudden this all was, and the fact that it felt so right made the sensation even more bizarre. I smiled back at him.

He stood up pulling me to my feet as he did so. He took my hand, and we made our way back to Emily's.

* * *

AN: Okay, so this chapter was really rushed. Hope its alright .


	7. The Cullen's

I stepped through Emily's front door, behind Embry, I hung up my jacket and took off my boots. Jacob and the rest of his pack had already arrived, they were waiting for us in the kitchen. I held Embry's hand as we walked down the hall and through the doorway.

"Oh, look what the wolf dragged in!" Jacob exclaimed.

Sam and Emily stood leaning against the kitchen counter to my left, standing to their right, was Jacob. And sitting around the table, was Leah, Seth and Quil.

I looked at Jacob and his pack, and immediately felt awkward standing there, they were all half naked. And all, also, surprisingly muscular, traitor butterflies fluttered when I realized Embry must be the same underneath his clothes.

I looked from face to face, all of which were beaming. Did this mean good news? I glanced at Jacob and Sam with questioning eyes.

Embry spoke without greeting anyone, he looked strait at Jacob. "What's the verdict?"

"Well" Jacob replied "Talked to Charlie, reminded him of a few things." A wide grin spread across his face and everyone else chucked. "He knows Mollie's here, though he won't come for her." He started in a more serious tone, though still smiling.

"Basically, we told him what happened to Mol's last night, though he still doesn't know it was a vampire. He is, however, aware that the attacker is some what _abnormal_. He said something about a witness protection act, but can't do anything until he can prove Mol's is innocent. So, until he thinks of something, she stays a secret here with us. He knows some things can't be explained."

"Basically" Leah now spoke, with a casual, almost bored, tone. She had her elbows on the table, and talked whilst examining her fingernails. "Charlie is scared of the big bad wolf, so he's putty in our hands. Thanks to Jacob."

"Wow! Was that a compliment?" He teased her. Leah quickly turned in her chair and gave him a shove in the ribs.

I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing, the chief of police wasn't going to arrest me, and he was going to trust what these adolescent werewolves told him. I felt yet another wave of relief flow through me, which was also mixed with a small amount of disbelief.

I turned my head to face Embry, I looked up at him with my mouth open, curved up into a disbelieving smile. My eyes were wide, as though I were looking to him, for conformation on the good news.

He let go of my hand, so he could put his arms around my waist and hug me close to his side. A wide smile spread across his face. "Told you you'd be okay!" he said.

The younger one called Seth then spoke up. "Err, we spoke to the Cullen's as well…"

"Oh yeah!" Jacob remembered. He carried on from Seth.

"They know about the new vampire situation, said they'd caught an unfamiliar scent whilst hunting. So they're gunna keep their eyes open, and if they come across her Edward will be able to tell us if she's still after Mol's, though I'm sure that's quite unlikely" He smiled at me reassuringly.

I was a little confused by the name 'Cullen's', were they werewolves too?

"Err, who are the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Well-" Emily spoke now, looking to see if anyone else was prepared to answer my question. It worried me when she walked to my side, letting go of Sam's hand. "The Cullen's, are vampires." She looked at me, speculating my expression.

"Wha- I don't understand?" I replied. "Aren't they bad?" My smile faded and fear took over. _More vampires?_ I thought. _That can't be good._

Emily rubbed my arm. "You don't need to worry about them, they won't hurt you."

"They call themselves vegetarians'" This time Sam continued. "They don't kill humans, only animals."

"Oh okay." I replied. "So, they can help us?"

"Yeah, seems they don't want a thirsty vampire on their territory either."

So there were good vampires too? That didn't sound so bad. If they were as strong as _her_ and they were prepared to help, that would certainly ease my qualms. That was when I started to feel a little intrigued. I imagined a frightfully beautiful family, all with blood red eyes and ice cold skin.

"How many of them are there?" I asked curiously.

"Eight, in total, though they did ask-" Sam trailed off to look at Jacob. Jacob looked from him, to me.

"They'd like to meet you, well Edward anyway. Just so he can register _her_ scent properly, and know what she looks like. Would that be okay with you?"

Embry squeezed me closer and whispered in my ear. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

I shook my head "No its okay, anything to help. But how will he do that? I mean, know her scent and stuff?" I asked Jacob.

"Well, Edward can, read minds. If you can remember last night clearly enough, he'll be able to see what you saw, and smelt."

"He can _what?_" Though I heard what he'd said, 'read minds'. I'd always hated the thought of someone reading my mind, what embarrassing little secrets would pop out? I dreaded the thought of it. And I started to rethink my slight anticipation I had felt just a few seconds ago. But hadn't I just said 'anything to help'? I gave a little groan.

"Yep, he'll know all the deepest darkest secrets that happen to pop into your mind!" Jacob teased, as though he'd read my mind himself.

I sighed.

Emily gave me a rub on the back, and then walked back to Sam's side. I noticed that Leah, Seth and Quil had been talking amongst themselves, but I hadn't realized until now, as they were speaking so low and quiet.

"Well, how about I give you a ride there?" Embry asked.

"Can you drive?"

"That's not what I meant." He grinned down at me.

"Oh, wow, really? I won't fall off?"

"I won't let you."

He looked down at me and we glared into each others eyes, dazed for a while. He was angelic, his complexion was flawless, and his features seemed perfectly formed. I marveled at his brilliant parents for creating him, whoever they were.

I then noticed we had an audience.

Half the looks we received were endearing, the rest were of slight disgust, as though they saw this all too often. Leah's face held the most revolt.

I felt bad, all of a sudden, as though I had insulted her. "Sorry." I exclaimed in a small voice.

"Don't apologize!" Sam said. "And anyway, it's about time Embry got a dose of his own medicine!" He chuckled, shaking his head a little. He then turned to gaze at Emily. In that moment I recognized the look in Sam's eyes, Embry had just been looking at _me_ with that same admiring gaze. My heart leapt eagerly inside my chest. It felt uncomfortable to restrain it.

"Well,-" Jacob exclaimed. "we should probably be on our way again, better to see the Cullen's sooner, rather than later, right?"

I just nodded.

"Guess you're right Jake" Quil agreed, giving a little stretch in his chair.

"Shame, my nose has only just stopped stinging." Leah complained.

"I wish you'd stop complaining Leah, it's not that bad!" Seth argued.

Embry spoke in my ear, and every other voice lost my attention.

"I just need to dump some of my clothes in the other room, be right back." He then spoke up a little, directing his voice towards Sam. "I'll pick them up later, that okay Sam?"

Sam simply nodded.

Embry pecked me on the cheek, and quickly left the kitchen.

Jacob walked towards the doorway where I stood, and Leah, Seth and Quil got up out of their seats, and followed him.

They walked past me into the hallway.

"You coming?" Jacob called.

I guessed he meant me, so I followed him through into the hallway.

I put my leather jacket, and my boots back on. I then stood up strait, just as Embry walked out of the living room door and down the hallway, towards me.

I let an accidental gasp escape. I don't know what my face looked like, but if I new, I'm sure it would have embarrassed me to no end. Though, it's not like I could have helped my reaction. He was only the one most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I shut my mouth quickly, realizing it was hanging open slightly, it made an uncomfortable snapping noise, as my jaw smacked shut. My stomach churned uncomfortably. I realized how plain I must look, standing next to all these perfectly formed, copper skinned, Quileutes.

Embry took my hand in his. "You ready?" He asked, smiling down at me, my face felt vacant. _Mollie! Smile or something, otherwise he might think you're simple! _I told myself.

I forced some words out of my mouth. "Yeah, sure." I smiled back at him.

We left Emily's, calling our goodbyes as we walked through her front door. We then made our way towards the forest edge, which was in clear view of Emily's house.

It was now getting dark; I presumed the sun had set, though I hadn't ever seen it in the first place. And the atmosphere only grew darker as we walked further into the forest.

We stopped, about ten minutes in.

Jacob spoke, turning to Embry, "well, we'll go change, and I'll let you do what you think's best." Motioning towards me.

Jacob, Leah, Quil and Seth all strode into the forest in separate directions. Embry then turned to me. He raised a hand, stroking my cheek. It felt like fire on my cold skin.

"I need to change, so I'll be just out of sight, but only for a second. I'll come back in my wolf form, and then we'll leave for the Cullen's. That okay with you?"

'Um, yeah, how do I stay on? When you run?"

"You'll be fine, just sit on my back, dig your knees in and latch onto my fur. It wont hurt me, so don't worry about that. And don't be scared either, I won't hurt you."

"Okay"

Embry let his hand fall from my cheek; he turned, and walked out of sight.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reveiws guys, they've kept me writing, so keep it coming! 3


	8. Reminiscing

As soon as he was out of sight, I felt uneasy, I wanted him back. However it was only seconds later when his huge figure was trotting out of the shadows.

I stared in amazement, as the giant grey wolf strode to my side. His grey fur was flecked with black and brown and had a black back and a white underside. He was easily the size of a horse, a large one at that. I stretched my hand out, shaking a little. I reached up, between his ears, and stroked his soft fur. The corners of his mouth twisted up a little, like a smile, and a soft rumble came from his chest.

The giant grey wolf crouched down, low enough for me to climb on. I looked at the wolf, Embry, his head moved up and down, I assumed this was a nod. I slung my leg over his back, grabbed the scruff of his neck, and dug my knees in hard, just as he'd said. He straitened up and bent to the right, so he could look at me from the corner of his eye. He waited; I sat ready, wondering why he wasn't moving.

"Oh, I'm ready, I think…"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he bolted forward; I was amazed by the fact that I could barely feel his body moving beneath me. The dark forest was a blur around me, and the wind chill made me shiver. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before, it was exhilarating.

I looked at the foliage in the dim light, but I couldn't focus on anything, it was all a dark blur. I wondered how fast we were going, then thinking better of it, I told myself I probably didn't want to know.

I started to grow increasingly cold, my ears were stinging with pain, so I pulled myself closer to Embry. My bare hands started to freeze up too, and I could feel my face going numb. The pain of moving so fast in the cold night was lessening the thrill of the experience, so I pushed my head against his warm neck and closed my eyes.

It was only minutes later when I felt the wind around me lessen. I opened my eyes and saw, what I guessed was the rest of Jacobs pack around us. They were all slowing to a halt. I looked ahead, between the trees, and saw what looked like a meadow. The moon was casting its silver light now, just like the night before, I shivered a little, and it wasn't because of the cold.

As we reached the meadow, a large house came into view. It looked very modern, most of the front seemed to be made of class. I thought I could see people inside. Embry crouched down, so I guessed it was time for me to get off.

"Thank you" I told him, stroking him again.

He turned his head to the forest, and then back to me.

"Do you need to change again?" I asked him.

He moved his head into his strange wolf nod again. And he skulked back into the forest with the rest of his pack. I stood awkwardly for a few seconds until they had all returned.

As Embry walked back to my side he put his arm around my wait and pulled me close. I put my hand on his warm chest and looked up at him.

"That was... Amazing" That was all I could say. I didnt know how to exactly describe the experience. He simply grinned, though his face did look a little smug.

"You ready?" He asked. I simply nodded in return. My mind wouldn't work right around him, being in such close proximity of his naked chest made it hard for me to string two words together, let alone a whole sentence.

He guided me across the meadow behind Jacob and Seth, Leah and Quil stayed behind. We reached the front door, and Jacob opened it and strolled through.

We followed Jacob through the door. I noticed Embry's face looked slightly strained, his nose was crinkled as though he could smell something bad. I wondered what the problem was, thinking the house smelt quite nice.

At that moment something sped into the hallway and jumped into Jacobs arms.

"Nessie!" He exclaimed.

It was a child, she looked about three years old, but I was never good at judging. She had long curly brown hair, and as she turned to look at me, I was momentarily stunned. I'd never seen a child so adorable.

Jacob strolled through a doorway completely absorbed by the little girl in his arms. We followed him through. I felt awkward, wondering into this huge, daunting house, without being invited inside, however it seemed as though this were routine for the pack.

I found myself standing in a large, well lit, living room. However I immediately felt nervous, waiting to greet me, were four vampires. I _was_ expecting them to be beautiful; however I was not expecting them to be breathtaking. The first one I noticed walked towards me. I say walked, what I mean is glided. She had caramel coloured hair and a very kind face, as well as being inhumanly beautiful. Her movement reminded me all too well of the night before, _she'd_ moved just like that.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme and this is Carlisle, my husband." The man to her left took a step forward.

I looked at the man standing a few feet away, his hair was only a little darker than his pale skin, and he too was beautiful. Though I noticed, neither he nor his wife had red eyes, they were a warm honey colour. This lessened their intimidating appearance a little.

"Hello" He said "You're most welcome here. I hope you aren't too nervous, I know this must all be quite overwhelming at the moment."

Smooth, that's how I'd describe his voice. Smooth and flawless. I looked up at them both in awe.

I smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mollie." I cringed at my shy reply. Carlisle smiled, and stepped back a little, introducing the next vampire.

"This is our son Edward." He continued. "And this is our daughter Alice."

I tore my eyes away from them, to see two more stunningly beautiful people. Edward, his hair was chestnut brown and his skin just as pale as the rest of his family, he was exceedingly handsome. I thought of how, if Embry hadn't stolen my heart so unceremoniously, I might have been attracted to him.

I then turned to Alice, she was smiling down at me, and I soon envied her more than any of the others. Her hair was black and messy, but perfectly styled at the same time, the way I could never get mine. And her pale completion was a contrast to her hair, something I had always tried to achieve too.

I couldn't quite fathom how Carlisle and Esme could be their parents, they certainly _looked _far too young.

Edward spoke to me now, and as he did, I thought of how even models in magazines weren't as perfect as this family.

"Hello Mollie, I know you're a little nervous. However, we might as well get this over and done with. And don't worry, I hear every ones thoughts, so there won't be anything I haven't heard before." He flashed his teeth, a smile. It was a bit creepy.

"Do I just, try and remember last night then?" I asked him, not quite sure what he wanted.

"Yeah, just think it through, from the beginning if you can? Maybe you'd like to sit down to begin with?" This seemed like a good idea. Embry lead me over to the couch, where Jacob was already entertaining Nessie.

When I was sat, Embry at my side purely for security reasons, Edward stood waiting. So I started. "Well, I was-"

"You don't need to say it out loud, just think it." He smiled. That was a relief, it would make this experience a whole lot less terrifying. So I prepared myself for the onslaught of horrifying memories to come, the very memories I had been trying to suppress all day. I did so by cushioning myself further into Embry's side, I felt safe in his warmth.

I closed my eyes and started with me and Sarah walking back to the Motel, laughing, enjoying the fact that we'd finally made it onto the continent. Then, with reluctance, I remembered the attack. I remembered every detail I could, hate and anger consuming my soul whilst I did so. I saw the bitch appear out of nowhere and ravage Sarah's neck whilst I stood frozen, motionless. And then I watched her face turn to me, as she let Sarah's limp form fall to the floor. She had the most terrifying smile on her lips. And that's when I remembered to run. I remembered the feeling of the adrenaline, as it pumped through my blood stream, and the first shaky step I felt which began my frantic sprint. I ran into the woods, hoping I could lose her, hoping the dark undergrowth would hide me. I was a fast runner, I knew that, and I knew it was my only chance of escape. I tried to recall the smell's that surrounded me.

"That's good." Edward commented absentmindedly, as he was fixing on my memories with intent.

I then recalled what her face looked like, as it moved around me, and the sound of her shrill laugh. I couldn't remember my whole run, it was so long, so I simply skipped to the clearing in the forest. Where I'd almost shared Sarah's fate. By this point I was shaking a little, remembering how close I'd been. I then recalled the dark shapes moving towards me, and my realization as I saw the forms of giant wolves. I ended my memory with the wolves leaping over me, towards the murderous stranger. I paused, not having anything else to remember.

"That's all I have, sorry."

He stood silent for only a few seconds, his face contorting as though he was deep in thought. He then broke the silence, whilst also breaking the slight feel of tension in the room.

"No, that's just what I needed, thank you. You won't have to do it again."

I tried to calm myself from the hate and grief that now ran freshly through me again. I felt a wave of guilt as I realized I hadn't tried to save Sarah, I'd stood frozen. There was time, I could have done _something_.

"No it's not your fault; don't think like that, there was nothing you could have done." Edward reassured me, reading my mind.

Embry stroked my hair, and I nestled my head into his neck. Breathing in through my nose, taking in his woodsy smell, and letting it calm me.

Alice looked at Edward. "Yes it was her." I guessed he was answering her thoughts. He then returned his gaze to me.

"It was her scent we caught in the woods this morning. She could still be in the area, or, she could be hundreds of miles away. It's hard to tell, you see, our kind travel fast."

Still in the area? Did she want to finish me off? Or was she already gone? I told myself not to worry. I had, after all, a lot of protection.

I tried to block out the pictures coming to mind.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Edward asked.

What did that mean? He had eyes too…

"Alice can see the future, depending on the choices others make."

"I can't be sure, it's so unclear around Mollie. Maybe if the wolves would leave?" She motioned towards Embry.

What? I couldn't bear it if Embry left, I wouldn't let him. I started to panic, my breathing increased and my chest felt tight.

"Okay..." Alice spoke, obviously noticing my panic. "Perhaps if Embry stay's, and the others leave? I might be able to work around him. But he'll have to sit in the corner, with Nessie, if that's okay?"

I guessed I could tolerate that.

"Good idea Alice." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Edward do you think you could find her train of thought?"

"All ready at it, though I should probably scout the area, get a better range." He grinned.

"Tell you what." Jacob voiced his opinion. "We'll keep a watch on the area too, I'll make sure that's there's a secure perimeter."

"Edward…" I heard the worried voice of Esme. "Please be careful dear."

"Edward should be fine! You'll find her northwest of here, about ten miles away, she has someone with her, a partner. But there is no reason why a greeting should be an unwelcome one" Alice informed them, in her soprano voice. Her eyes slightly out of focus, I assumed she was seeing something, something that might come to pass.

"I can't promise that we'll let them live Edward." Jacob exclaimed.

"We'll discuss that later, when we know all of the particulars." Edward replied.

Jacob simply nodded.

"Too bad you have to miss out on all the fun!" Seth teased Embry as he started walking backwards, towards the exit.

Edward was at the door before I'd noticed he'd even moved. "Carlisle, would you mind calling Bella and the others? I think its best that they know what we are up to."

"Yes, of course."

"They'll be making their way back in two hours either way." Alice chimed.

"Well Edward, we'll see you later." Carlisle said.

"Do be careful." Esme pleaded again.

"Thank you, for helping me." I felt immense gratitude towards the family that were now potentially protecting me.

"No problem" Edward replied. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway, plus, I suppose we owe the pack this much."

Edward smiled over at Nessie, whom Jacob was now handing to Esme. And then I noticed that he was no longer in the doorway, Seth was gone too, and Jacob was the last to leave. They all moved so fast! It was starting to irritate me, I couldn't keep up.

"See you later Nessie!" Jacob called. I looked over at the girl in Esme's arms, she looked put out. As if she were letting go of her favorite toy.

Embry sat up, pushing me gently onto the couch. "Sorry, I have to sit farther away from you. You see, Alice can't _see_ werewolves, so I'll just make the future unclear. It's better if we know what's going to happen. Do you mind?"

"No, just, stay in sight?"

"I'll be right over there, in the corner." He smiled at me.

As he was pulling himself to stand, I pulled him back down.

"Wha?" He didn't have time to finish his question.

I put my hands either side of his face, and kissed him. Maybe it was a little too passionate for our present situation. I guessed it was a bit rude, in front of all these strangers.

He kissed me back, stroking my hair, whilst attempting to get back up again. I stretched myself off the couch a little as he stood, not wanting it to end. He made me feel dizzy, so I decided not to get up, incase my knees were weak too.

As out lips parted, he chuckled a little, and removed my hands from his face. "Later, okay?"

He then walked over to Esme, removing the child from her arms, and going to sit in the corner. He left me pondering what his last words meant. I couldn't help the feel of excitement and anticipation as I turned the words around in my head.

"Alice?" It was Esme, he voice was wrought with worry. I snapped out of my daydream and looked over at Alice. Her pixie face clearly horrified. Her eyes out of focus.

"No…" She whispered. We all heard it, and we all froze with shock.

* * *

AN: longest chapter yet, reveiw asap! Thankies! ...Im really gunna enjoy writing this next chapter XD


	9. On the Run

"Edward! Why can't he move?" Her golden eyes were wide with fear.

"Alice, what do you mean? Is there anything we can do? How much time have we got?" Carlisle asked, I could barely understand him, he was speaking so fast.

"There's no use, we won't get to him in time. Carlisle, you need to call Bella. _Now_!"

Carlisle did as requested. I barely saw a number being typed before he was talking.

"Will he be okay, Alice?!" Esme panicked.

"He won't be hurt, not physically. All I can see is him frozen in place. Then they will make their way here."

'They', what did that mean? Did she have company?

Alice's eyes became unfocussed again, another "No!" escaped her lips, however this time it was more of a whisper.

"Alice, what is it now?" Esme demanded.

"They'll get past the pack. The pack will try to attack! But they just stop frozen, just like Edward. I don't understand?!"

"What?!" Embry exclaimed from the corner.

"We need to get Mollie out of here, we only have five minutes! Embry, can you change?"

"No problem!" He rushed out of the room and through the front door, Nessie remained sat in the corner, obediently.

"Embry!" I shrieked, I didn't understand what was happening. Was she coming for me? Why couldn't the others stop her?

"Bella and the others are on their way back." Carlisle snapped the phone shut.

"Its no use, we need to go and meet her! We haven't got a hope without her!"

At that moment Alice grabbed my arm with her cold hand, pulled me up from the couch and dragged me into the hallway. We hurried through the front door, across the porch and into the moonlit meadow. Embry was there, already changed.

"We need to run northeast and meet Bella and the others. Mollie, get on." She motioned towards Embry. He crouched and I scampered on, shakily.

"Follow me, I know where Bella will be."

The immediate unexpected speed knocked the wind out of me. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. My heart raced as I willed us to go faster. I felt the horrifying familiarity of being chased.

I could hear Alice's clear voice as we ran. She spoke whilst running, though she didn't sound exhausted at all, she spoke surprisingly ordinarily. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Her name is Lydia, and her partner is with her. He's our biggest problem. It's as though he can freeze minds. Stop your train of thought. Well that's what I assume. Anyway, they caught Mollies faint scent on Edward. They will follow his scent back to the house. And then they'll continue to follow ours."

I could see her, elegantly running beside us. Then I saw Carlisle, he lit up, his white hair almost glowing as it hit the silver shards of moonlight. Esme followed, slightly behind Carlisle, with Nessie clinging onto her back. It was only their faces I could see, the rest of their moving bodies were a blur to my slow eyes.

I was being hunted again, would she ever give up? And how could any of my new friends help me, if this new vampire could stop us all, without even having to _look_ at us? All we could do now was run. I hoped Bella, whoever she was, would have some superpower which could save us all. And I also hoped we were fast enough to outrun them.

I suddenly realized that Embry would be protecting me, and the horror of this struck me hard. What if he got hurt, if he _died_? I was now much more worried about his life, than my own. I took in his fresh scent, breathing through my nose, and I pushed myself closer to the mass of warm fur, absorbing the heat. I wished I'd just wakeup from this terrifying nightmare already, this was not reality.

We ran for what felt like hours, though I knew it was only minutes. It felt as though we were slowing, and finally we stopped. Alice stood before us, Carlisle stood to her right, and Esme on his. Embry strolled to her left side. And we waited in the thick forest, dappled moonlight bouncing off the vampires pale skin.

"Five, four, three, two-" Alice chimed.

Out of nowhere, stood four more vampires. I looked to the first, the foremost. I took in a sharp breath of shock, but then sighed in relief. For a short moment, she looked just like _her_, like _Lydia_. However, after glancing at her eyes, I noticed they were not crimson, but not quite golden, somewhere in between. And she was taller, with a kinder face.

Carlisle quickly introduced the rest of his family. He started from right to left. "Mollie this is Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett."

I saw Alice move forward, and take the hand of the one called Jasper, he stood tall, with light hair. Esme handed the child to Bella, who embraced her; I guessed she must have been the mother. Alice then looked to Bella, who then spoke.

"Alice, where is Edward?" Her voice was slightly deeper than Alice's and full of concern.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm not quite sure what happened to him. He went to greet a visiting couple. You must listen, the male, it's as though he can stop you thinking, literally freeze you in place. They are after Mollie. Edward is currently… incapacitated"

Alice shot a glance in my direction, and each pair of golden eyes glared at me. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett, to the left of Bella. They were holding hands. Emmett looked extremely muscular and Rosalie was blond, and probably more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen, including her own family. However, she glowered at me, I had to look away immediately. Her stare terrified me.

"We have two minutes before they arrive." Alice added sharply.

"Will Edward be okay?" Bella asked, shock and worry consuming each of her features.

"I think so, they got Jacobs pack too, Bella we need-"

"I know, don't worry, everyone's covered."

'everyones covered' what did that mean? I recalled 'two minutes' I wandered if that's how long I had left to live. I then realized I had to say something, this was entirely my fault. I immediately felt guilty for dragging them into this.

"I'm sorry, for all this trouble I've caused. I won't hate you if you leave. It's me she wants anyway. I don't know if I could live with myself if anyone else got hurt."

I looked down at the wolf I was sat on. "Embry, if she gets me, can you promise me you'll run? And _please_ don't fight, if you got hurt-" Tears welled in my eyes, and the lump in my throat stopped my speech. I clutched myself as the pain hit my stomach, the ache at the thought of any harm coming to him. It was almost overpowering.

He growled slightly, I didn't know what that meant, so I could only hope he'd do as I asked.

"Mollie" Carlisle began. "These _visitors_ are not just your problem anymore, they have interfered with Edward, and Jacobs pack. We will not let them harm you, and now Bella is here, they will not harm any of us either. We will try to solve this as peacefully as we can."

I looked at Bella, she smiled, I felt slightly reassured, and at least she didn't feel any hostility towards me. Though, the worry still remained. And the pain in my stomach didn't ease.

"Wish they'd hurry up already, I'm getting impatient." I heard Emmett chuckle. I looked over to him, he was flexing his muscles.

"One minute." Alice breathed.

"Emmett, please-" Esme spoke her qualms.

As they debated, Embry walked past them, maneuvering just behind Bella. They made an arrowhead shape around me and Embry. Bella was positioned at the front with Jasper and Emmett at her flanks, then Alice and Carlisle, followed by Esme and Rosalie.

Carlisle spoke his plan to them. "Now, when they come I will do the talking. I don't want any rash decisions made. And Emmett, do try to control your self. If it does come to a fight, Bella I want you to concentrate on covering us all. We cannot allow ourselves to leave Mollie open, guard her at all costs."

I heard Rosalie scoff. I tried to ignore it, not that it didn't hurt my feelings a little bit.

"Here they come." Alice informed.

My muscles tensed and I wrapped my arms around Embry's thick neck. I tried to conceal myself as much as possible, whilst peering out, waiting for them to make their appearance.

I knew they had arrived when I shook against Embry's growls. However, it was a while before my eyes could see them.

Carlisle stepped forward, so he was on the same level as Bella. "I welcome you, may I ask as to your presence here?"

That's when I heard her laugh. My heart thumped against my ribs, adrenaline rushed through me, and my hands clenched into fists.

I saw her then, her slight figure, so beautiful, yet so deadly. I wanted to scream at her, but fear held my mouth shut.

"We came to claim something I lost." She shot her eyes in my direction. Her stare was murderous; mine glared back with equal amounts of anger. How I wished I was strong enough to hurt her. Her smile was driving me crazy.

"I am afraid the individual you seek is an acquaintance of ours, we cannot allow you to 'claim' her."

"Then, you'll pay. Thomas." She shot an expectant look at him.

"It's, not working." He replied "I don't understand." He looked more curious than fearful. He took a step forward, as if proximity might help him.

"What?" Lydia replied. I could hear the doubt in her voice. "Thomas, what are you doing?"

"As you see-" Carlisle explained. "Your _gift_ has no effect on us. If you leave peacefully, and promise not to hunt here, then we will let you go."

I was too angry to feel any relief that his 'gift' wasn't working, and the anger conquered the fear. My voice made itself useable again. "No!" I screamed. "She's a murderer; you can't just let her walk away! What if she comes back?"

"Carlisle." Alice spoke, her voice was a whisper and her eyes were out of focus. "I don't think we have a choice."

"Alice?" He replied.

She spoke, I know she did, because her lips moved. But I couldn't hear a thing, I wondered if _they_ could hear her. I guessed not.

"No!" Bella was snarling viciously at the enemy.

I felt Embry's whole body tense.

"Have we any other choice?" Carlisle asked, however his tone was already that of a resigned man.

"No" Alice replied curtly.

"Excellent!" Emmett exclaimed. I heard Esme sigh and saw Jasper move slightly towards Alice, as though to shield her.

Thomas turned towards Lydia, quietly speaking to her, as Alice had to the rest of the Cullen's. Was he planning something?

"They're going to try and split us up. Stick together." Alice ordered.

"Clever isn't she?" Lydia turned to Alice, hearing what she had said.

Then something none of us was expecting, happened. Except, of course, Alice. Who didn't have enough time to warn anyone. And I'll admit at the time I was clueless as to what was happening.

Thomas had dashed into the arrowhead between Bella and Jasper, and all of a sudden Jasper, Alice, Esme and even little Nessie all stood frozen in place, just like Alice had described.

"Oh, you're fast!" He complimented Bella. "But not fast enough to save _all_ of your friends." A terrifying sneer occupied his handsome face.

I was shaking violently, fear, anger, murderous hatred consuming me. And all of a sudden I felt completely exposed, Embry and I no longer stood in the middle of our company, but at the front, facing Thomas, who had darted into the left flank.

The vampires behind us growled violently, Bella moved forward again, stepping in front of us. Her face was now truly terrifying, beautiful, but monstrous. She looked at Thomas with a murderous stare.

Thomas spoke his terms.

"Now, if you hand me the human, I wont hurt your friends, however if you fail to comply." He chuckled, humorlessly. He then walked between the frozen vampires. "Lets see, who first?"

He walked towards Nessie, the poor, innocent, helpless child. He picked a lock of her brown curly hair, twisting it in his long white boney fingers. Her eyes were frozen in place, her face completely vacant.

Bella took another step forward, she was shaking with rage and her violent growls ripped even more intensely than before.

She looked to Nessie, and then back to me. I almost fell off Embry as he growled at Bella, his feral snarl revealing his long, white, sharp teeth.

Then he crouched, as though I should dismount. But, why? I could only think of one reason. I dug my knees in harder, and grabbed at his fur so tightly I thought my fingernails might bleed. He growled, and shook me off.

I tried to hold on, but it was like trying to stay on a bucking bull. It was impossible. I fell, hitting the leafy earth with a soft thud. I watched, frozen, as the blur that was Embry, launched himself at Thomas's jugular.

I crumpled in pain as the horror, the thought of him ever being hurt, shot through my body. I tried to scream at him, to stop, but it was all too fast. And all I managed was a small shriek, but by then, it was already too late.

* * *

AN: Finally able to get onto the web! Hope this chappir is okay D: Reveiw please C:


	10. Solution

Embry tore at the Thomas's jugular, pushing him to the ground. The vampire grabbed the scruff of Embry's neck, pulling him off so he could bite into his shoulder. He tore away a small piece of bloody fur, a sharp whine escaped from Embry's mouth. Thomas threw him against a large tree with such force; he landed with a thud and a crack and didn't get back up again.

Before Thomas could reclaim his grasp on Nessie, Bella streaked forward to make her own attack.

My head suddenly felt very light as I turned to look at Embry. Lydia had positioned herself next to him; she took his head between her pale hands, as if she were threatening to break his neck. She smiled up at me.

My chest felt tight, breathing became hard and my pulse thudded loudly in my ears.

"Bitch! Don't you fucking dare!" I screamed

I tried to get up and run to him, but Rosalie held me back. And before I knew it, the one called Emmett had pounced on Lydia and was throwing her around like a ragdoll.

I fell into Rosalie, as she pulled me back, keeping all my focus on Embry, willing him to get up. Hot tears started to roll down my face as he still lay motionless. Numbness swept over me.

I didn't turn when I heard the terrible ripping noises or the screams of pain. I didn't think it mattered who won, if Embry didn't get back up, I didn't see much point of living anyway, I couldn't handle losing anyone else. They could kill me; I was too numb to feel any real pain.

But then, hope washed through me, like a wave hitting the shore. I saw his paw twitch, then the tip of his nose. I struggled against Rosalie again; I hadn't expected her to let me go, so when she did, I almost fell to the ground. However I kept stumbling forward until I reached Embry by the base of the enormous tree. I fell to my knees beside him.

"Embry! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I shouted at him.

His right eye slowly opened to glare at me and I cried in relief.

I felt a presence by my side, I looked up to see Carlisle kneeling beside me.

"Embry, I need you to change back, it's the only way I can help you." Carlisle explained calmly.

Embry gave his small wolf nod and before my eyes I saw fur disappearing, being replaced with human flesh. It was as though the wolf were seeping back into him. And as his face became visible, I noticed how pain stricken it looked. I also realized he was stark naked, so before he could feel too humiliated, I whipped off my leather jacket and covered his privates. Too worried to blush.

Embry lay on his back, and whilst Carlisle mumbled about his ribs, I bent down over his face and looked into his eyes.

"Did you not listen to me at all? I'm so glad you're alive. Stupid wolf!" I nuzzled myself into his hair, breathing my sigh of relief.

"I'll be fine Mol's, you shouldn't have even bothered worrying." He grinned at me, I was too astonished by what he said. How could he tell me not to worry?

"Embry's right, he's tougher than you think." Carlisle agreed.

I cupped his face in my hands, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. "I don't care, you still got hurt, and that's enough to make me worry." I sighed. As I breathed back in I noticed something.

"What's that?" I asked after looking into his dark eyes for a few more moments.

Smoke, something was defiantly burning, it smelt odd though. I released Embry from my gaze and turned round to find purple smoke curling into the air. The realization as to what must have happened whilst I had been focusing on Embry became clear.

I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper throwing pieces of white into the bonfire. Esme was cuddling Nessie. However, I couldn't see Bella anywhere. Guilt shot through me like lightning, was she okay? It'd be my fault if she wasn't.

"Carlisle, where's Bella, is she okay?"

"She's gone to meet Edward and Jacob. You don't need to worry, every ones okay."

So no one was hurt except Embry. "How bad is it? Will Embry be okay?" I asked Carlisle.

"He's fine, a couple of fractured ribs, nothing too serious. I suspect he was just knocked out after he received the bite and hit the tree. Vampire venom is poisonous to the wolves, so that won't have helped."

"And those ribs are almost fully healed." Embry exclaimed. He sat up against the tree, pulling up my leather jacket as he went.

I shuffled over to sit by his side, I leant against the trunk and he put a big warm arm around me. He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry I scared you just now, love you Mol's." He kissed my forehead.

I almost cried, this situation was completely and utterly obscure, though somehow it made sense.

"Love you too." I whispered back. I tried not to cringe at the fact I'd only really known him a few hours. I decided to blame the stupid, though may I say miraculous, imprinting thing.

He brushed his lips against mine, but wasn't prepared for my attack; I kissed him so passionately it almost hurt. He pulled me closer so that I was perched on his lap, both hands tracing the contours of his chest. I moved my hands upwards to his shoulders, over his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

Our kiss broke but our faces remained close, he brushed his lips across my jaw, and down my neck. He rested his head there, and I leant against him and took in the woodsy smell of his hair.

"Bella will bring the others here, they'll arrive in just under seven minutes." I heard Alice inform the others.

I moved my head to look at Embry. "How will you make your way back? Can you change, or are you too badly hurt?"

"I should be healthy enough to change back when the others get here, so don't worry, you'll still get to ride me." He grinned and I blushed at the innuendo, not sure whether it was intentional or not.

We spent the next seven minutes holding each other. I lay against his warm, naked chest as we watched the fire burn, and the purple smoke rise. I was now surprisingly calm, considering the situation just minutes ago.

The others arrived after what seemed about seven minutes, just like Alice had predicted. The reunited spoke their relief, and the wolves looked as though they wanted to, as they came to stand over me and Embry.

Edward walked towards us with a kind smile on his face.

"How are you feeling Mollie?"

"I'm okay, thanks, to all you guys, really." I looked around at everyone, I was sure his family could hear me.

"Well, Jacobs come up with an idea as to solve your situation. Would you like to hear it?"

"Huh? Ur yes please!" I replied, hoping he meant there was a solution to the whole police business.

"Yes well, Jacob will have to talk to Charlie first. But we're hoping that this can all be blamed on an animal attack. As it did happen bordering the forest and animal attacks have been common around here lately."

"Animal attack? Do you think that could really work? What do you suggest, that I got lost in the woods?"

"Yep, of course we still have to ask Charlie that it's workable, and all you'd have to do is claim you'd been attacked and chased into the forest."

I couldn't stop myself smiling, the relief was overwhelming me, I almost felt like floating into the air, as if I were balloon full of helium. My vampire stalkers were dead, Embry was okay and there might be a way to prove I'm innocent after all. But then I remembered that nothing could bring Sarah back to life, my balloon deflated and I sank back down into slight depression.

"Anyway-" Edward continued. "We're heading back to the house. We'll call Charlie when we get there. So you'll have to change now." He directed this to Embry.

"No problemo." He replied.

I removed myself from his lap and stood up, I watched him as he stood too, speculating whether he was really okay or not. However, he seemed fine so I didn't word my concern.

Embry turned away from us, handing me my jacket, so now I had a view of his arse, and what a fine arse it was. Now blushing, I took my jacket obediently and he took a few steps away from us and transformed almost instantaneously. The process was still as shocking as when I'd first seen it. I'd wondered if I'd ever get used to seeing something so surreal.

After I mounted Embry we set off into the forest at top speed. It only took us a few minutes to get back to the elegant house with the moonlit meadow. And before I knew it, I was sitting on the Cullen's couch again, as if the battle in the forest had never happened, except for the fact that Jacob was dialling in Charlie's number, about to see if his idea would work. I watched him intently, leaning into Embry in case I needed protection from any words of denial.

"Hey Charlie, Its Jacob."

* * *

AN: Not sure how good this chapter is, so make me happy and reveiw! C:


	11. Decisions

I was told that we were awaiting the arrival of chief of police Charlie Swan. I was assured, by Bella, that the Chief could be trusted, he was her father. I sat and wondered if he were a vampire too.

I was positioned on the Cullen's couch, nestled into Embry's shoulder. I felt completely overwhelmed with the day's events and decided to take in as much as Embry as I could. Before the next dilemma decided to make it self apparent.

He stroked my hair and held me whilst we waited for Chief Swan, and for my forthcoming judgement.

I thought I heard the sound of a vehicle on the drive. I looked up at Embry, my expression unsure of whether this was a good idea after all.

"Don't worry Mol's, it'll work out fine." He smiled down at me with such reassurance that it was hard to doubt him.

The Cullen's left the room except for Carlisle and Bella, Chief of Police at their heels as they led him in.

Carlisle introduced us.

"Charlie, this is Mollie. Chief Swan's here to help, so there's no need to be nervous Mollie."

I looked at the Police man standing in front of me. I could see a slight resemblance to Bella in his features, and I was relieved to find he wasn't a vampire. However I was too nervous to stand up and shake his hand, so I simply waited.

Charlie shifted on the spot, looking uncomfortable.

"How about you start at the beginning, the last time you were with your friend Sarah." His voice was kind and my nerves lessened a little. At least he wasn't going to slam the cuffs over my wrists just yet.

"We were walking back to our Motel, along the edge of the forest. Something attacked us. And I ran."

"Did you see what it was that attacked you?" He said, still standing over me.

"Yes, a women. She was small, long dark hair, pale skin." I hesitated and whispered " and red eyes."

He gave Carlisle and Bella a suspicious look but carried on with the questions.

"Where did you run to?"

"I panicked, and I ran into the forest. I guess I thought it'd be easier to hide in the woods."

I looked down at my lap, ashamed of how stupid I must sound. I get chased by someone and run into the woods, rather than look for help.

I felt Embry rub my arm with reassurance.

"Can you tell me what happened after you ran into the forest?"

"I ran for, I can't remember how long, as long as my body would endure I suppose. I collapsed from exhaustion in a meadow. That's when Sam and the others found me. She had chased me the whole way."

"Charlie-" Carlisle cut in. "Do you think, perhaps, it would be logical for Mollie to claim victim of an animal attack? I hope you remember our discussion about a need to know basis, this women was outside the law. I hope you understand."

Chief Swan looked a little uneasy; as though he were hearing something he didn't want to believe. Then he gave me a weary smile.

"Mollie, if you would like to come down to the station with me, we'll be able to record your statement."

After I'd lied to the police about my animal attack, I was allowed to return to my motel, Sarah's things were still at the station, however they allowed me to have most of my belongings back.

Embry had promised to pick me up the next morning; we'd have a nice, normal, day out. The motel room was the same one me and Sarah had booked. The empty single bed next to my own screamed loss, even if it had been remade with clean sheets.

I was tired of the empty room, so I took a long bath, scrubbing off the newest layer of forest that clung to my skin. I wondered if I would be able enjoy this beautiful place now or if every time I looked at the forest, I'd see a pair of murderous red eyes glaring at me. I sighed and sank deeper into my bath.

I called my parents just before going to bed, well aware of how early it would be back in England. They answered; my dad had almost had a heart attack when I returned his greeting. I'd caught them just before leaving for work. They had heard about Sarah already and were pushing for me to come back home. They'd been worried sick about my short disappearance and had thought the worst. I assured them I was coping and made it clear I wouldn't be returning until I felt ready. I tried to change the subject as soon as possible; I didn't want to think about leaving. Not now I'd found Embry.

I slept more soundly than I had expected. I suppose that was because I was so exhausted. I woke up early, giving myself time to prepare before Embry arrived. Though I found I felt numb, everything I was doing was routine, and I felt incredibly distant.

I heard a knock at the door and was relieved to see Embry standing behind it, towering over me, grinning.

"What?" I asked him, unable to stop myself smiling in return.

"Nothing." He said, his grin widened as he pulled me to him. His vice hug knocked the breath out of me; however as soon as I was in his arms, I felt all my tensions dissipate. My numbness vanished.

I sighed against him. "How're your ribs?" I poked him in his side, but all it did was hurt my finger.

"They're fine, how are yours?"

He poked me back and I yelped.

"They _were_ fine."

We chuckled together and I moved against his vast chest.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you're a weak human."

I Frowned. "Not a _weak_ human, just human thanks."

He trailed his hands, from my back, up to my neck and then around to hold my face. He then looked away, sighed, and looked back into my eyes again.

"Mol's, do you want to have a day in, instead of going out? Its gunna be a really wet day. My moms gone to the Makah res for the weekend, so we can pig out and watch movies and stuff?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not feeling up to doing much anyway."

He drove us back to LaPush with speedy style. He lived in a little white wooden bungalow which seemed to glow brightly against the overcast sky. We walked through the small yard to his red front door.

Inside the bungalow it was a little messy, though clean enough. He led me through the narrow hall into the end room, the living room. It looked out onto a small back yard and, beyond that, forest.

We sat on the couch together, with a box at our feet. His DVD collection.

I saw Me Myself and Irene glaring up at me and made a grab for it. I was in some serious need for comedy and I was sure Jim Carrey could deliver.

"Do you mind?" I held it out to him, smiling as persuasively as I could.

"Nope." He pecked me on the forehead before snatching the DVD and putting it in the machine. He then picked up the remote and crashed back into the couch next to me. He stretched out and dragged me against him; I lay on his chest waiting for him to press play. But he didn't.

"Mollie, there's something we need to figure out." His tone was serious, and he was looking away from me. "What happens when you need to go back home?"

I knew what he meant, that I could only stay in the country for so long, without a visa or green card.

"I'd been thinking about that, or worrying more like. I thought I could apply for a working visa. Or maybe carry my education on over here."

He was still looking away from me. I took his chin in my hand and turned his head to face me.

"We'll work it out somehow. Don't worry."

"If it's a green card you want, you could just marry me."

Now I was the one looking away, and I was in no doubt my face had horror written all over it.

I was surprised to hear Embry laugh.

"Mollie I wasn't proposing!"

I dared to turn my head in his direction. He was in hysterics. Relief un-knotted the ball of panic in my stomach.

"Good." I replied

"We'll use it as our last resort. Okay?" I nodded hoping it wouldn't come to that. I was far too young for _that _yet.

"I'll never be able to live without you now will I?"

"'fraid not."

I sighed and thought about telling my family that I was marrying a guy I'd met mere days ago. I shuddered. But I knew that I'd do it, if it meant staying with Embry.

We watched comedy's all day, to lighten my mood. Pigging out as promised. And I'd jostle against Embry's chest whenever he'd laugh. We finally picked a film neither of us had seen, however it turned out to be a disappointment and we soon grew bored of it. We focussed attention on each other instead.

I was laying on top of him again. I stretched my neck to kiss him, and he wrapped his long arms around my waist, pulling me closer. He pulled away too soon and I grunted in disappointment.

"Mols, before I ask this, I want you to know that I don't want to pressure you into anything yet. But, do you want to stay tonight? You can say no."

I felt my stomach twist with excitement at what I knew he was insinuating. I had the choice to say no, but I wasn't going to. If I were in a normal relationship I'd probably wait longer, to find out if the guy was worth it, worth losing my virtue to. But this was different, I couldn't get enough of him, I already loved him even if it went against logic. And I could trust in the fact that he wouldn't ditch me after using me.

I stretched my lips to his ear and whispered. "I'd love to stay." I then kissed down his face inch by inch until I found his mouth again.

Embry drove me back to the motel to pick up a few essentials, we'd decided I'd stay the whole weekend, until his mum got back on Monday.

We pulled back into his driveway, but when he applied the handbrake and removed the key he didn't look as if he intended to get out.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm supposed to meet the pack tonight. Not for long, just to, you know, check up on things."

"Oh right, well, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"You don't mind? I won't be more than an hour."

"Of course not, as long as I get to have you the rest of the night."

So I sat and waited in his living room, flicking through the channels on his TV, for him to return. I called my parents after finding nothing entertaining on the box, as I knew they wanted regular updates on my current situation, and simply to know I was still alive.

Embry was only gone half an hour before I saw his moonlit figure jump the fence in his back yard and make his way towards the sliding doors.

He didn't say anything when he walked in. Instead he moved brusquely over to the couch and scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my own around his neck and smiled up at him, but we were already moving.

He stepped into the hallway and across into his bedroom where we fell into his king-sized bed.

Once there we kissed with more passion then ever before. My hand s couldn't get enough of him, tracing over his already half naked body with pure impatience. My head span and I couldn't concentrate on anything but him.

His lips left mine and his hot breath brushed me as he spoke. "You sure you're ready?"

"Definitely." And I pulled him closer.

I was sure I'd heard ripping noises as my clothes came off and I'm certain I drew some of Embry's blood. But he didn't complain.

I'd never felt closer to anyone in my entire life, as our bodies crushed together it was almost as if we were becoming one entity. The heat of his skin seared against mine and I felt as if I might burn alive from sheer anticipation. I then, however, felt the sweet pleasure of release, and then his own, and we lay panting together, in utter bliss.

"You okay Mol's?" Embry whispered in my ear.

"Perfect" I grinned up at him through the darkness.

I felt his triumphant smile rather than saw it. I was completely content, and lay my head back onto his chest and listened to his heart. The steady rhythm was soothing and I soon fell happily into unconsciousness.

I was running again, this time the green was not foliage, but glass. A dark maze with luminous green glass which held me trapped with the predator which was pursuing me. I knew my objective, I had to get to the end and then I'd be safe. I kept running, part of me new this was a dream, but I still couldn't wake myself up, this only made me feel even more trapped. I turned a corner, only to find myself at a dead end with no escape. I was faced with my predator, a simple pair of glowing red eyes. A moon then rose above the maze, shining silver light on my attacker. Her figure became visible, and so did her sharp, glistening teeth.

I awoke with a scream, and clawed at my attackers arms with violent panic. I struggled in the warm grasp until I realised the grasp was indeed warm, and not cold. I then heard Embry's husky voice attempting to calm me.

A bedside lamp was switched on and I looked down at my bloody fingernails and the now steadily healing scrapes I'd inflicted upon Embry's bare chest and arms.

"Mol's, what the hell? Did you have a nightmare? What's wrong?"

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry." I touched his chest, with my shaking hands, which now only bore remnants of blood and no wounds.

Embry took my hands in his own grasp and squeezed lightly.

"Its fine, already healed, see? But I tried to wake you up for ages, you were thrashing around all over the place. What was it?"

"Just a stupid bloody nightmare. That's all."

I shook my head and tried to calm myself as Embry lay back down and pulled me with him. I was in his embrace again and know felt how I should in my current position, safe.

"You've been through a lot in the last few days, it'll take a while to get over it Mol's."

Embry switched off the lamp and I lay on his chest, trying to calm myself. He ran his fingers up and down my back and I closed my eyes, now almost completely at ease.

As I rose and fell with his every breath, I took the time to think things over, still not ready to let myself fall back into unconsciousness. I thought about anything but vampires and found myself debating my current situation.

I knew I could never expect Embry to leave here for England. He looked so much like his pack brothers, with his short hair and ridiculous size, they were like brothers in every respect, more even if that's possible. I knew that if he came back with me he'd never be able to be a wolf again; England just wouldn't have enough room for him. Plus, I was never one to get homesick.

So I decided then and there that I'd start looking at options for a green card, or at least for the time being a visa of some kind. I also knew I'd need to call my parents, which I dreaded. I'd have to tell them I'd met Embry, my mum would no doubt be thrilled and my dad over protective. I imagined the phone call in my head, and my mother announcing they would have to come visit me. Oh, how much I would have to conceal.

I fell back to sleep with thoughts of England in my head. Rolling green hills and country lanes in the spring took over and I dreamt no more of vampires.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took soooo long, I've been in Tokyo and preparing for uni interveiws . Its not a great chapter I know, but I didnt know how else to finish it off. Hope its okay


End file.
